Solving Mysteries and Rewriting History!
by Angel Ducktales 5
Summary: The Duck family is starting to notice a pattern recently. Clues about a missing mom and a disappeared best friend... All of these clues seems like a huge coincidence. Regardless, this family will go on to do what they do best and solve mysteries while rewriting history!
1. News

Scrooge yawned as he walked down the stairs, getting started on his morning routine, no doubt. Yesterday was a long day of working at the Money Bin and as much as Scrooge loves working hard (that's how he earned his wealth, after all), he's relieved to get a break day today.

So he figured, why not start a day of relaxation by reading his daily newspaper, which is residing on the diner table?

As he is about to enter the dining room, Louie got in his way and stopped him. "Uncle Scrooge, I have some important news to tell you!" He stated.

Scrooge looked beyond bewildered. "Uhh... What is it, lad?" He asked. Louie took a deep breath as he replied, "Ottoman Empire is getting a new season!"

Scrooge facepalmed. This is the most ridiculous news he has ever heard of... He doesn't have time for this.

"...Good for ya. Anyways, I'm gonna go now-"

"You call that news? I can come up with something better!" Dewey challenged as he stood next to Louie. "Uncle Scrooge, I have some awesome news!"

Oh wow. Today must have been one slow news day. Scrooge rolled his eyes. "What now, Bluey?"

Dewey felt briefly triggered before clearing his throat. "Alright... Uncle Scrooge, there's a lost treasure map in the Golden Lagoon!" He announced confidently.

Scrooge's eyes lit up. "Atta boy! Now that's what I call news!" He said happily. Then all of a sudden, Scrooge blinked in an unamused way. "Wait a minute... I already have that treasure map! Don't give me old news, Bluey!" Dewey gasped, as if he didn't expect this. "Now, if ya excuse me-"

"Hey, Uncle Scrooge! I have something interesting to share with you!" Huey stated as he entered the scene.

Scrooge groaned loudly. Are the triplets seriously messing with him right now!? "It better be something worthwhile!" He said with an annoyed tone.

Huey nodded. "Don't worry. Here's some valuable news: Did you know that raccoons love to eat trash?"

Scrooge stares at Huey in disbelief. "...That's not news, that's an obvious fact." Then he spotted Webby walking towards the group. Good, maybe she can put a stop to this nonsense!

"Hello, guys! I have important news to share with all of you!" Webby announced cheerily.

Welp, Scrooge has never felt more dumbfounded in his entire life. At this point, he felt resigned to his fate and sighed. "What's the news, Webbigail?"

Webby smiles as she answered, "Guys, the news is... Scrooge McDuck is the most awesome person ever!"

That caught Scrooge completely off-guard. "Ya... Ya really think so?" He started to feel flattered.

The duck kids nodded. "Yup! We even made some cake and nutmeg tea for you, with some help from Beakley and Webby, of course!" Louie responded. "It's currently waiting for you at the dining room table!" Dewey explained. "I hope you enjoy!" Huey replied as he and the others left, knowing that their little surprise for Scrooge has been achieved successfully.

Scrooge just stood there with a big dopey smile on his face. He could not believe that the kids just did that for him. After shaking the shock off, he went inside the dining room, ready to start his morning routine with extra enjoyment.

As soon as Scrooge sat down and looked at the front headlines of today's newspaper though, he gaped in surprise.

UNIDENTIFIABLE LIFEFORM SPOTTED ON THE MOON!

Now that's news.


	2. Shell

Oh boy... That sure is a lot of seashells...

Scrooge couldn't believe it. You see, he and his good ol' adventuring group had travelled to a mystical beach in Hawaii and this is what they saw: A pile of seashells. They looked at the pile in a mix of awe and disbelief.

"What!? Why is there so many seashells?!" Donald questioned.

"Based on what I learned, if we look and hear from a correct seashell, a special treasure will appear!" Scrooge observed.

"QUA-WHAT!? How are we going to find a correct shell in a pile of seashells!?" Donald complained.

"Simple. Perseverance."

Donald just stared as Scrooge and the kids walked over to the pile and they got to work. Then he sighed as he joined the others in hearing sounds from seashells.

Before they got started, the kids discussed their strategies.

"Ok, so we need to make a plan. We need to do this the strategic way." Huey said in a determined way. "Can't we just pick up the first shell we see?" Dewey suggested, obviously being impatient. "I bet the shiniest shell would lead us to the treasure!" Louie assumed. "I beg to differ. The most hardcore-looking shell would be the winning ticket!" Webby said excitedly. "Ok, fine! Let's do this the trial-and-error way." Huey caved in. Then they got started.

A few hours has passed as the whole group searched for the right shell. Some particular highlights include:

\- Of course, Louie went for the shiniest shell. Once he placed his ear on that shell though, he heard a "cha-ching" sound. He smiled as a response. "This may not be the right shell, but this is my favorite sound of all time." Louie commented with satisfaction.

\- Huey put a relatively normal shell next to his ear. An angry dog barking sound is a result. That startled Huey as he fell onto the ground. Louie immediately went over to Huey as he asked, "Are you ok?" Huey took a deep breath as he responded, "Yeah... I'm just startled." Louie then held his hand out for Huey to take, which he gladly did.

\- Dewey picked up a very stylish shell and once he listened to the catchy and upbeat music that it spouts, he never let the shell go as he danced around. This went on for 30 minutes until Webby snapped Dewey out of it by slapping the shell out of his hand. "Snap out of it, Dewey!" She said as she snapped her fingers. "Fine, I'll focus now." Dewey replied as he got ahold of himself.

\- Webby chose to listen to a gritty shell. Needless to say, she got freaked out after hearing an angry German scream. "Ooook then..." Webby commented as she threw that shell into the ocean.

After a while, the group felt some rumbling on the ground. An ominous atmosphere had suddenly made its appearance as they wondered what's going on.

All of a sudden, a giant, monstrous crab burrowed out of the sand and it eyed the group menacingly.

Scrooge decided to speak up first. "What in blazes are you?" Scrooge asked as he pointed a cane at it.

It roared loudly and then...it spoke in a rather calm manner. "It seems you all have an audacity to intrude my domain... Who dares to mess with Crabacus' seashell collection?" The monster crab said.

Dewey crosses his arms as he answered, "All of us." The others looked at Dewey in shock. How many tons of guts does this boy have?

"Hmph. Very well. Well, I guess you don't mind doing a little challenge, hmm?" Crabacus stated.

"Hmm... Aye, we accept the challenge!" Scrooge replied. Crabacus laughed arrogantly as he dragged six seashells and placed them in front of the group. "One of the six shells leads to a treasure. Chose wisely or else, something bad will happen to you." He explained.

Dewey cracked his knuckles as he walked over to the shells. "I got this!" Dewey said confidently as he walked over to the shells. "Dewey, wait!" Donald warmed.

Unfortunately, that warning came too late as Dewey put one yellow shell near his ear and this chaotic sound blasted out of it. It's so full of pure chaos that he screamed and threw that shell to the ground. All of a sudden, a few crabs rose out of the sand. Then they began to chase Dewey.

Dewey ran away, screaming in confusion. Crabacus laughed meanly. "That's your punishment for choosing the wrong shell. Now, who's next?"

Scrooge stepped forward. "I'll give it a try." Crabacus watcher Scrooge intently as he picked up the shell with a moon emblem on it. He listened carefully to a very familiar moon melody. He can't help but feel that he heard this somewhere... Donald and Huey were quivering in suspension while Louie and Webby hugged each other in order to comfort each other during such a tense scene.

Then...

"Great job, challenger. You earned this." Crabacus said as it gave Scrooge a constellation shell. And then the crabs that were chasing Dewey stopped and they sank back down into the sand. Everyone else was just speechless while Dewey cheered that he's now safe.

"Now... SHOO!" Crabacus ordered. It doesn't need to tell them twice as the group walked back to the plane with the constellation shell.

During the flight back home, Scrooge can't help but wonder about what all of this means. First, some news about someone being discovered on the moon and now he has a constellation shell.

Something tells him that he needs to connect the dots...and he has a bad feeling that the past could possibly come back to haunt him.


	3. Dots

Ever since he had seen the news and collected the constellation shell, Scrooge stayed in his study room for several days.

He looked over at the particular newspaper and the constellation shell. He felt like he was playing "Connect the Dots", trying to figure out how these two objects could be somehow connected.

Scrooge didn't mind doing this. In fact, he loves to solve mysteries. It helps that mysteries always tested his cleverness.

_...But it has a negative effect._

For some reason, when Scrooge looked at those two objects, it reminds him of a certain incident that happened in his past...the Spear of Selene incident.

After he gave up trying to figure out the connection, he sat down on his chair and he was about to mope for a fourth time today when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed as he tiredly said, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the triplets. Once they saw the state their great-uncle is in, their concern immediately showed. "Uncle Scrooge...? Are you ok?" Huey asked worriedly.

Scrooge sighed again. "To be honest, no." He answered. Louie walked up to Scrooge and he questioned, "What's wrong?"

Dewey looked over at the newspaper headline and the constellation shell...and that's when he connected the dots. So Scrooge felt bad about his bad incident...

"It's about mom, isn't it?" Dewey spoke up all of a sudden. Scrooge felt a few tears leave his eyes after hearing this. He felt that this whole incident is his fault.

All of a sudden, the triplets hugged Scrooge. This certainly took Scrooge by surprise. "L-laddies... What are you doing?"

"Uncle Scrooge, you're a great person, no matter what." Louie complimented. "And this incident is in the past... It doesn't mean that this mystery is unsolvable." Huey explained. "Yeah! We'll help you solve this mystery together!" Dewey said confidently.

Scrooge choked out his tears of joys after hearing all of the positive things the boys said. Then he hugged back as he said, "Thank you so much, lads... I don't know what I would do without all of you." The boys smiled as they replied together, "Aww, no problem, Uncle Scrooge!"

Webby had eavesdropped the whole conversation when she happened to crawl through the study room vent high above and she thought that this whole exchange is nothing short of heartwarming. "Aww..." She whispered to herself with a sweet smile.

_From this point on, they knew that everything is going to be ok and that they will solve this whole mystery- together._


	4. Rainfall

Webby watched outside the windows of McDuck Manor as the rain fell. Today is a bit of a gloomy day and Webby is feeling downtrodden about apparently losing Lena ever since the shadow war.

_And this downpour sure as heck isn't helping lift Webby's spirits up._

Sighing, Webby decided to stand outside in the rain because what else can she do at this point? She decided to wear a raincoat before doing this though. She wouldn't want to get sick too.

After being properly prepared, Webby walked out of the manor and into the rain. As soon as she stood in the rain, she looked around.

It's definitely dark here. The rain clouds love to provide this kind of lighting. The ground is super wet and it's starting to turn into mud.

Webby immediately decided that this is getting boring. She was about to head back inside when she noticed several puddles around here. That's when she got a fun idea.

One jump later, a splash had occurred as Webby stood on the puddle. That most likely raised a needle in Webby's Fun-O-Meter, so she jumped into the puddles some more.

Needless to say, the next several minutes was the most fun minutes in Webby's life. Splishin' and splashing about, Webby's mood is starting to brighten again.

...And that's when a flash of lightning appeared in the distance. That startled Webby as she ran all the way inside the manor, not even bothering to dry herself out of fear of that lightning strike.

There is one positive thing that came out of this, though. When lightning flashed, Lena appeared in Webby's shadow in her blue shadow form, as if it's timed with the lightning flashing, before disappearing into the darkness.

_That's what many people would call a flash of hope._


	5. Camera

Webby looked at her good ol' conspiracy board. She looked at all the evidence she has collected for the McDuck family. She's in a reminiscing mood today.

And that's when she realized that she had made an unintentional scrapbook on that board. Her point got proven even more as she looked at the picture of the triplets, which is the picture she has taken ever since she first met the triplets.

Then her eyes landed on the Lena photo...and she can already feel the tears starting to escape her eyes. Despite what happened back in that stormy day, she still couldn't move on from the loss of her best friend.

That is, until a figurative lightbulb appeared on her head. She just figured out an another coping skill. She could go and make new memories! She eyed the camera, which is gonna be the key for that method. She grabbed it and she ran out of her room excitedly. She decided that the backyard would be a great start to make some new exciting memories.

Once she got there, she witnessed Dewey practicing some karate moves. She smiled as she thought that it's great that Dewey is learning to fight back. And with style, no less!

Then she walked up to him. "Hi!" She greeted. Dewey looked over at her as he replied, "Hey, Webby! What's up?" She showed him the camera as she explained, "Oh, I'm just making some new memories by taking some pictures! Wanna be part of it?" Dewey nodded like crazy. "Sure!"

After that, they got in position and then...

**SNAP!**

Webby looked at the picture and smiled. "This is great! Thanks, Dewey!" She said as she headed inside. Dewey bowed. "No problem!"

Once Webby is inside the manor, she decided to go to Huey's room, hoping to find him there. Luckily, he is there and he seems to be examining some sort of file.

"Hey, Huey! Whatcha' doing?" She asked. Huey looked over and he responded, "Oh hello, Webby! What brings you here?" Webby replied, "Oh, I'm just taking pictures."

Huey nodded approvingly. "Nice! Feel free to take a picture here!" He stated. So Webby walked over to Huey and...

**SNAP!**

Webby looked at the results. "Alright, that's good enough! Thank you!" She left the room as she said that. "You're welcome!" Huey replied happily as he went back to researching extra clues in the file.

Webby walked over to the living room, expecting to find Louie there. And sure enough, there he is, sitting on the couch lazily. "Hello, Louie! Mind if I take a picture of us?" She offered as she sat down with him. "Sure, why not?" Louie lazily accepted. So Webby aimed the camera at themselves and this results in a...

**SNAP!**

Webby instantly ran up to her room while Louie shrugs. Then he contently went back to watching Ottoman Empire.

As soon as Webby ran inside her room, she hung up the new pictures on her conspiracy board. And she had to admit, making new memories does kinda make her feel better...

She sighed in happiness as she proudly look at all of the things that she had put on the conspiracy board. The one thing that she's unaware of is the blue shadow that is glowing behind her right now, signaling that Lena is still with Webby in spirit.

_And let's just say that Lena is very proud of how much emotional progress Webby is making at the moment..._


	6. Dearest

Webby sighed as she tossed and turn on her bed. It's midnight right now and she's still anxiously awake. Despite doing everything in her power to cope with it, Webby still couldn't get over the loss of her beloved best friend, Lena. Yes, to her, she's one of the best people she has ever met in her entire life.

She has to wonder... Is it even worth winning the shadow war while also losing Lena? That question has never left her mind for a long time. She's having some serious trouble, trying to figure out a right answer to this question.

Finally, she had enough. She hopped off her bed and looked down sadly. She was so close to tears and then she recited a silent thought...

_"Lena, when I first met you, you seemed like a very fun person. Sure, you may have gotten us into a bit of a reckless situation, but no one's perfect, and overall, I had a fun time with you."_

_"Lena, when I got to know you more, you got more and more awesome in my eyes. You were such a caring individual and any hard times that I went through were made easier thanks to you."_

_"Lena, when we became best friends forever, it feels like nothing in the world can bring me down. Having you on my side, no matter what, makes me feel very happy and safe... And now you're gone... Lena, you are the best person I have met in my entire life..."_

And with that, Webby's tears left her eyes quickly. She started to cry as she woefully shouted, "Lena! Please come back! I miss you so much!" After that, she sat down on her bed, sobbing more and more. Everything feels hopeless to Webby now...

...And then she heard a knock on her door. "Come in..." She saidly said. Dewey quickly entered her room, already feeling concerned. "Webby, are you ok?" He asked.

Webby sniffled as she replied, "Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?" Dewey raised his eyebrow as he responded, "Well, I heard you shout something about Lena."

Webby sighed as her tears fell. "Oh... Well, I just miss Lena so much... She means a lot to me..." She weakly said. Dewey nodded, indicating that he understood. "I know how that feels... Losing people that means a lot to you is the worst. I think I know someone who can talk to you about this though." He stated.

Webby looked at Dewey a little hopefully. "Really? Who?" She questioned. "Just follow me." Dewey said as he slowly walked out of the room. Webby, thinking that she has no other choice, decided to follow Dewey.

_And thus, Webby wandered down the hallways with Dewey, wondering who is going to relate to her experiences and problems..._


	7. Together We Share

Scrooge stayed up late, studying the ancient map that he had acquired long ago. He was so sure that this could lead to another adventure. And he was just about to finish when Dewey entered his study room with Webby.

"Hey, Uncle Scrooge? I think Webby needs to talk to you." Dewey told him. Scrooge glances over at Webby and he looked shocked to see a sad expression staring at him. Right after that, Scrooge told Dewey, "Aye, lad. Thanks for telling me. You can go now." Dewey nodded as he left the room.

Once that was done, Scrooge motioned for Webby to sit on the chair across from Scrooge. After Webby complied, Scrooge sighed in sympathy as he asked her, "What's wrong, Webbigail?"

Webby sniffled as some fresh new tears fell out of her eyes. "Well, I haven't seen Lena for a long while ever since the shadow war and I miss her so much..." She explained between her sobbing hiccups. Scrooge looked down at the floor in wonder, not expecting her situation to be so similar to his.

Then he looked back at Webby as he replied, "Lass, you're definitely not alone. I felt the same way when I lost my niece Della." He began to get teary-eyed. "She's the most amazing niece ever. She's so fearless and determined that it's pretty spectacular."

Webby listened intently as she nodded, signaling Scrooge to continue. Then Scrooge looked down in sadness as he continued, "She's one of the best adventurers ever. And then... the Spear of Selene incident happened." He started to visibly cry more.

"She...she was gone after this. I still can't help but miss her sometimes even to this day..." After that, he emotionally broke down. Lots of tears escaped his eyes as he miserably sobbed.

Webby witnessed this right in front of very eyes. After that, she got off the chair...and hugged her honorary uncle tightly. "It's going to be ok, Uncle Scrooge..." She reassures him. Scrooge hugged back as he continued to cry.

After a few minutes, he managed to say, "T-thank you so much, Webbigail..." Webby started to smile as he responded, "No, thank YOU, Uncle Scrooge..."

_That's the moment when they both knew that they're not alone in this and that not all hope is lost..._


	8. Eternal

Lena had watched the whole situation from Webby's point of view, right from her rainy day escapade to her emotional brief discussion with Scrooge. Lena was so proud of how much progress Webby has made...and before she knew it, Webby was back to her happy self again.

You see, Lena has been feeling conflicted herself while this was going on. She also wondered if it was worth sacrificing herself for her best friend's safety. She instantly decided that, yes, it was totally worth it to save Webby's life and assist the Duck family in winning the shadow war.

Still, she couldn't help but feel empty and bored when she's stuck in Webby's shadow. She felt like she has no purpose anymore. Therefore, her life felt like an endless void...

Then right after Webby had a pep talk with Scrooge, Lena realized something. Her friendship with Webby is what kept her going. That's why she's in Webby's shadow. And therefore, she realized that she has not lost her purpose yet. She can still give Webby silent assistance and support.

And that's pretty good enough for Lena as she now has an eternal purpose: Make Webby feel like hope is not all lost.

Meanwhile, on the moon, Della is making some progress on building a rocket that can bring her home. She used the damaged rocket parts for repairing and building.

Once Della took a break, she glanced over at the photo of her family. She let a few tears fall from her eyes. She felt like she has failed her family by going on the joyride in the Spear of Selene rocket (which is how she got stranded on the moon) and being a horrible mom in general.

Then she shook the negative thoughts out of her mind. She decided that nothing is going to get between her and her family. Thus, she used her eternal love for her family as motivation to work harder and to prove herself worthy of a redemption. After that, she went back to working on the rocket that can take her back home.

_This just goes to show that having an eternal goal will give you lots of motivation and confidence that you can achieve those goals someday._


	9. Sweet Candy

Huey walked down the manor hallways with his most prized possession in his hands: a chocolate bar.

It's Huey's most prized possession because he earned that candy bar by earning the "Comforting Relatives" Woodchuck Badge. "I hope Uncle Scrooge feels proud of me for this..." He said happily to himself.

And just when he's about to enter his room, he spotted Louie around the corner. He spotted Huey and he smirked. "Hello, Huebert. I noticed that you have something precious in your hands." He commented. Huey immediately felt nervous as he hid the candy bar behind his back. "Oh, this? This is nothing." He lied.

Louie walked closer to Huey with his hands behind his back and a really sneaky smile. Once he stood right in front of Huey, he slipped a candy bar from behind his back.

Huey was so shocked about this that he dropped his own candy bar from behind his back and it fell into the floor. Louie noticed this and he ran behind Huey to grab that candy bar as well.

Huey could not believe what just happened. Once he figured out Louie's trick, he said, "Hey! That's not fair!" Louie smirked again as he replied, "All's fair in love and chocolate." Then he unwrapped Huey's candy bar and is about to eat it...

...Until he noticed Huey again. Huey seems to be using the good ol' puppy dog eyes trick. Now, this normally wouldn't work on Louie, but...Huey looks really sorrowful in that look. That made Louie felt sorry for what he had just done as he gave Huey's candy bar back. Huey happily took it.

Louie sighed as he said, "I'm really sorry..." The only response he got was a hug. Surprised, Louie hugged back. "It's okay..." Huey said, putting rest to Louie's worries. After that, they went into the kitchen to enjoy their own chocolates.

_This is a great example that nothing will get in the way of brotherly love...not even chocolate._


	10. New Friendship

Webby finally felt like her normal self again as she walked through the streets of Duckburg. She's in an adventurous mood and a beautiful sunny weather is perfect for such a mood.

As soon as Webby walked into the park though, she saw an interesting sight. There's a girl duck, who seems to be Webby's age, sitting on the swings. She's wearing a red dress and she seems to be wearing a pigtails hairstyle. Webby decided that it would be best to introduce herself to this girl.

So Webby walked over to her and she said her signature greeting: "Hi, I'm Webby!" That caught the girl duck's attention as she glanced at Webby. Then she smiled and held her hand out for a handshake. "Hello. My name's Betty." Webby excitedly shook Betty's hand. "Wow, you sure are excitable." Betty commented with a giggle.

Webby giggles awkwardly as she replied, "Sorry. It's just that I'm easily excitable when I meet new nice people." Betty raised her eyebrow with a smile. "Really? So am I!" She said happily and then she looked down at the ground. Webby noticed this and she said, "I'm guessing you're the shy one?" Betty simply nodded.

Webby smiled as she realized that this girl might need a friend. "So... Are we friends now?" She asked, clearly using the same social tactics that she had used when she first met the triplets. Betty nodded happily. "That sounds nice." She answered.

"Yay!" Webby cheered as she excitedly backflipped into the jungle gym and she balanced on it. Needless to say, Betty is impressed at Webby's acrobatics. "Whoa! That was awesome!" Betty stated. Webby jumped off the jungle gym and landed smoothly with a smile. "Aww, thanks! Gotta thank granny's training and my love of adventure for that!"

"Really?! I love adventures too! Gotta thank my love for adventure movies for that!" Betty said. Then the girls giggled together. Right after that, they played with each other in the park. Lots of fun were had.

When the sun began to set, Betty asked, "So where do you normally live?" Webby replied, "Oh, I live in a rich mansion with my granny and Uncle Scrooge!"

Betty gasped in shock. "Wait, you live with Scrooge McDuck!? More importantly, he's your uncle!?" She said. "Well, he's more of my honorary uncle, but yeah! Wanna come over for a sleepover?" Webby asked excitedly. "Yeah!" Betty replied happily. Webby jumped with joy as she shouted, "YAAAAY!" After that, they walked to McDuck Manor, planning to start the sleepover there.

_And although Lena can't be truly replaced in her heart, Webby is very happy to find a new friend in Betty..._


	11. Nemeses

"Come on, kids! Let's go!" Scrooge said as he led the kids inside the cave. The group has flown to the Himalayan mountains and their goal is to nab the Golden Icicle from the snow caves.

Once they went inside, the group immediately got to searching. They dug through the snow to find the buried Golden Icicle. So far, so good. They only found hard rock floor every time they dug to the bottom.

After they dug up half the snow in the cave, they decided to take a hot cocoa break. "Phew! Who knew that finding an icicle is hard?" Louie commented as he took a sip. "Well, it's like finding a needle in the haystack." Huey stated. "Whatever! I just can't wait to get back to searching!" Dewey hopped in excitement. Webby nodded with agreement.

Scrooge smiled as he said, "Regardless, we'll be going back to work in a minute. Now, let's-"

**RUMBLE!**

The ground is suddenly shaking beneath the group. Scrooge stood in front of the kids in a protective manner as he saw something burrowing out from the hard rock floor side of the cave. It looked like a...drill pod?

And that's when the answer revealed itself as they walked out of the drill pod door.

_Flintheart Glomgold._

Scrooge then smirked, knowing that Glomgold is not much of a threat. "Ah, Flinty, I see you're still up to your old tricks, eh?" He said this in such a casual tone. "Shut it, McDuck! I'll end you once and for all!" Glomgold retorted as he pulled out a sword. Scrooge felt mildly surprised, but he doesn't let that sway his confidence as he pulled out his cane and wielded it like a sword. "Bring it!" He replied as he and Glomgold charged at each other, all while the kids can only watch.

When Scrooge got closer to Glomgold, he did a power slide, sliding under Glomgold and getting up to land a first strike on his back. Scrooge silently chuckled to himself, thinking that this is already too easy. However, he didn't expect Glomgold to quickly retaliate with a leg sweep and that made Scrooge fall down.

Glomgold pointed a sword at Scrooge and he swung, but Scrooge rolled away from the attack and then he got up as he went into a sword fight with Glomgold as the kids watched on anxiously.

_"Curse me kilts, I didn't expect him to be this good..."_

Then, all of a sudden, Glomgold parried and he pushed Scrooge into the wall, which made him dizzy as he slumped down.

**"UNCLE SCROOGE!"**

Webby cried out as she felt some tears come out of her eyes. Dewey hugged her, hoping to comfort her in some way while Louie and Huey just stood in shock.

Glomgold laughed evilly as he pointed his sword at Scrooge. "Any last words before I put you out of your misery?" All that came out of Scrooge was a groan. Glomgold laughed more as he said, "Goodbye, hated rival..."

Before Glomgold can land a finishing blow though, the ground rumbled again. This time, it's glowing purple. "Urgh, I'll deal with you later, Scroogie..." Glomgold said as he ran inside the drill pod and he used it to escape.

The kids ran over to Scrooge as he weakly got up, but by that time, it's too late. The ground collapsed and they all fell down into the underground.

_One thing Scrooge has learned during this situation is that you should never underestimate your nemeses..._


	12. Lost

Dewey woke up on the cold underground cave floor, along with others. Once he remembered what just happened, he immediately said, "Guys, where's Uncle Scrooge!?" The panic is actually starting to get to Dewey.

The other kids started to share Dewey's panic. "Oh gosh, I hope Uncle Scrooge is okay!" Webby said as she repeatedly took deep breaths. Louie is downright crying while Huey is trying to comfort him.

Then Dewey looked around inside the underground cave that they're now in. The passageway ahead of them is the only way through. "Guys, I think we should go through there. Maybe we could find Uncle Scrooge and get out of here this way!" He suggested. "Sounds like a good idea... We all need to use the flashlight app on our phones though so we can easily navigate this dark cave." Huey explained.

Louie and Webby smiled as hope began to enter the kids' hearts. So they did what Huey said and they walked through the cave passageway, with the phone flashlights being a bright guide throughout the trek.

Once they reached the intersection, they got puzzled. Where the heck are they supposed to go? There are seemingly no hints for the correct path.

Huey looked at the three cave passageways. Then he said, "Let's split up, gang!" Louie looked scared at this suggestion. "How about no? What if this is some sort of horror movie situation, huh?" He theorized.

"Ok, say no more. We'll just take one path as a group and no matter what happens, we'll face this together!" Huey said, taking his youngest brother's feelings into consideration. Dewey and Webby nodded in agreed, which helped calm Louie down.

Then they walked down the middles passageway. So far, things went smooth until...

**BAM!**

They end up bumping into someone...or something. They don't know for sure because they dropped their phones and now they're in total darkness, trying to search their phones. Not only that, the impact elicited a growl out of the thing they bumped into, freezing the kids in fear.

"What...was...that?" Webby said in a hushed tone. "I have no idea, but I don't like the sound of this..." Dewey replies with that same tone. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Louie screamed while Huey just gulped nervously.

The silhouette got closer to them as the kids keep on backing away. Then they got backed against the wall as the silhouette stopped directly in front of them. All of a sudden, a tense atmosphere became apparent to the kids.

The figure got closer and closer...until they said, "Curse me kilts, it's just me, kids!"

That's when the pre-teen group figured it out and they ran to hug Scrooge. "Oh my gosh, it's so nice to see you again, Uncle Scrooge!" Webby said with tears of joy.

"Same to you, kids! Anyways, I have found a way out of this! Follow me!" Scrooge replied as he immediately dashed off.

The kids immediately get a message as they ran after Scrooge. Shortly after, they saw a bright light through one of the cave tunnels and they followed the path.

_Sooner or later, they will finally find a way out of the dark tunnels..._


	13. Garden

The adventuring group finally found the source of the light once they have crossed the tunnel...

What they saw is a beautiful and lush green garden in the center of the room, with sun shining on it and beautiful flowers adorning it...with the snow surrounding it.

Naturally, the kids felt fascinated by this. "Huh? Since when could the snow co-exist with the spring-like terrain and not melt?" Louie questioned while Huey observed the landscape. Dewey and Webby couldn't care less as they happily ran to the center and played on it.

Scrooge looked up to see a hole in the cave ceilings...clearly too high to reach. Then he sighed as he checked his pockets for his climbing supplies...only to find that he had lost them during the fall. He groaned as he said, "Kids, it looks like we might be stuck here for a while."

Huey looked at Scrooge with some worry. "What do you mean?" He asked. Scrooge explained about their current predicament (with other kids listening in) and after that, the kids sighed.

"Welp, might as well make the best of it." Louie said as he sat down in the garden and he is about to nap...until he saw the shining gleam near where he's sitting. Feeling curious, he decided to investigate...and he found the Golden Icicle! "Yes! Guys, I have found the treasure!" He cheered.

"Good job, lad!" Scrooge nodded happily while others clapped. Then he said, "Now, if only we can find a way to get out of here..." He looked at the garden and the surrounding snow. Then a metaphorical lightbulb popped up in his head.

He scooped up the snow and threw them into the garden center in hopes of building a snowy climbing platform. The kids saw this and figured out what he's doing and therefore, they joined him in building some sort of stairwell.

Once they built a high enough staircase, Scrooge jumped in joy. "Aye, let's get moving!" He ordered as he and the others climbed up...only to slip and slide down thanks to the snow melting in the center.

"Oh come on!" Webby complained once they got back down. Louie sighed in resignation as he said, "Well, we might as well live our whole lives here since I see no way of getting out of here. Does anyone here eat flowers?"

As soon as Louie said that, a climbing rope fell down near him. It seems like someone threw it down and is holding it sturdy for the group down below. Hope reignited in them as they climbed up the rope, escaping the seemingly-innocent garden.

_Whoever this mysterious savior is, they must be very nice..._


	14. Golden Opportunity

Once the group have climbed back up into the snowy Himalaya mountains, they took a deep breath. "Phew... This trip sure was something so far." Dewey said. "You can say that again." Webby replied. "Phew... This trip sure was something so far." Dewey repeated. Webby rolled her eyes playfully in response to this.

"No matter! We're finally back on the surface!" Scrooge cheered. "Yeah! And we have the treasure, to boot!" Louie happily added as he showed off the Golden Icicle.

"Treasure, huh? Interesting..." The mysterious savior said. The group turned around to see a womanly figure with a yellow jacket. "Who are you?" Dewey asked while Scrooge has a familiar feeling of dread...

"You wanna know who I am? Well, I am..."

The figure turned around to reveal herself as...

"Goldie O' Gilt!"

The kids gasped. Scrooge, however, saw it coming. "I knew it..." Scrooge responded with a sigh. "So let me guess, you're here for the Golden Icicle?" Goldie laughed as she replied, "You guessed it! And I'll grab it by any means necessary!"

After she said that, she kicked the Golden Icicle out of Louie's hands. "Hey! That's not fair!" Dewey and Huey both said in defense of Louie. "We found it, fair and square!" Webby added.

"Well, if you kids want it that badly, then how about a little duel between me and your cunning uncle, hm?" Goldie suggested with a smirk. Scrooge blushed a little thanks to being called "cunning" and then he shook it off. "If its a challenge you want, it's a challenge you'll get, lass!" Scrooge accepted.

"Good..." Goldie said as she places down the Golden Icicle on the ground, tosses one pickaxe for Scrooge to wield and takes the other pickaxe for herself. The kids had to watch, just like before. "Ready when you are, you old codger." Goldie taunted.

Scrooge picked his pickaxe up and he charged at Goldie. She simply blocked his pickaxe swing. Then they just strike each other's pickaxes, clearly trying to strike each other.

The kids watched in awe as Scrooge made a sneaky dodge and he attempted to hit Goldie from the side, but Goldie blocked that one too. "Nice block!" Scrooge complimented. "Thanks." Goldie replied as she swung at him, but he dodged. Goldie decided to keep swinging in hopes of psyching Scrooge out. Scrooge keeps backing away from Goldie's swings...until he got backed into the wall.

Scrooge knew all too well about what he learned last time he dueled with someone, so he kept his guard up as Goldie swung a pickaxe at him. He used his own to block the swing and he decided to parry that to push Goldie down to the ground.

"Ha! Seems like I win this duel!" Scrooge said as he picked up the Golden Icicle and he walked over to Goldie so he can help her up. Goldie noticed this and she took this as an opportunity to take Scrooge's hand and quickly kiss him on the cheek!

Naturally, the kids reacted with, "Oooooh!" Scrooge became so dazed by this that Goldie took the Golden Icicle without him noticing! "Oh come on!" Louie commented. Then Goldie blew a kiss at Scrooge and then she ran away.

After that, Scrooge came back to his senses. Once he realized what just happened, he said, "Curse me kilts, she got the better of me once again!" The kids laughed and that's when Scrooge decided that it's finally time to go as he led the kids to the Sunchaser.

_And that marks the end of this trip..._


	15. Found

Scrooge led Webby around the hidden island, which is surely filled with traps. Once they got to the safe spot, they took a short water break.

Webby looked over at Scrooge with a smile as she said, "It sure is a nice idea for us to go on a second McDuck/Vanderquack adventure, eh?" Scrooge nodded in agreement as he replied, "You got that right, lass. Sneaking into another hidden island and foiling an evil spy's plans always gives me some great thrill!"

Webby nodded excitedly as they finished their water break. Then as they snuck around the island, Webby whispered, "You know, I have always thought that you would be the best honorary uncle in the whole entire world." That definitely flattered Scrooge. "Aww, thanks, lass! You're the best honorary niece in the whole world!" He complimented as he leaned against the rock wall. He accidentally pushed the switch on the rock wall though...

WHEE-WOO! WHEE-WOO!

The alarm startled Scrooge and Webby as they ran inside the passageway that would lead them to the evil lair. Webby started to feel anxious as that meant they could get found anytime soon. They quickly got in the huge elevator and the elevator went up to the top floor.

"Phew, that was a close one, eh, Webbigail?" Scrooge asked. Webby could only nod in response as she focused on catching her breath. This is gonna be a lot more tense than she thought...

Once the elevator reached the top floor, Scrooge and Webby immediately sprang out in their fighting poses...only to see that nobody is here. Well, that isn't suspicious at all...

"I'll search for the incriminating documents. You'll make sure that no one is here to perform a sneak attack on us." Scrooge ordered as he walked inside. Webby nodded as she walked ahead of Scrooge.

At every corner, Webby jumped into said corner in a fighting stance, ready to fight whoever is here. She figured that this couldn't be too bad, right?

Several karate poses later, she sees that no one really is here. She walked over to Scrooge, who is searching the table for any documents and said, "Scrooge, no one is here. I wonder why..." Scrooge rubbed his chin in thought as he answered, "The alarm probably hasn't reached the lair yet... In that case, we can both breathe easy, knowing that we're all in the clear."

"Nice!" Webby smiled and then she searched for the documents with Scrooge. Just before she can do that though, a purple flash appeared for a second before disappearing. Webby didn't know what the purpose for the flash is and then...

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

Once again, this startled Scrooge and Webby. "This place needs to get quieter alarms..." Scrooge commented. Then they frantically searched for the documents until...

...a giant robotic hawk swooped down in such a fast pace that Scrooge didn't see it coming and before he knew it, he got grabbed by its talons. Then the robot hawk hovered above Webby as it held Scrooge, while the elderly duck struggled futilely.

Then Webby heard evil laughter behind him and she turned around to see...Black Heron! That shocked Webby upon seeing this. How did she survive the other encounter!?

...Never mind that, but what is up with her looks? She looked more robotic than before. The metal legs and arms gave it away.

"So we meet again..." Black Heron said ominously. Webby decided that the "shoot first, ask questions later" mentality would be useful right now as she ran at Heron. She jumped at the devious bird and is about to punch her, but Heron grabbed Webby's arm, rendering her unable to attack.

Then she did something that would give Scrooge a brief heart attack: She slammed Webby onto the floor. Not only that, but she did it TWICE.

Once she's finished with this brutal move, Webby just laid there on her back, feeling very weak. There's no question that she felt lots of pain from this...and it turns out that Heron wasn't done yet. She walked over to Webby, stood over her, and aimed a gun at her.

"Goodbye..." Black Heron said as she shot sleeping gas out of the gun. Webby rolled out of the way, but she has to keep her guard up because the sleeping gas is quickly filling up the room.

The drowsy feeling is already becoming apparent for Webby, but she's not going down without the fight. So she went for Black Heron, going for a more agile route as she simply back flipped over Heron and she kicked her back. Heron tried to retaliate with a kick too, but Webby dodged and took that as an opportunity to counter-punch her face.

It worked, and while Heron was reeling from that punch, Webby kept punching her more and more until Heron couldn't take it anymore and she fell down, feeling extremely tired.

Webby stopped and she smirked as she saw Heron just lying there...and then she fell asleep.

At this point, the sleeping gas cleared out of the room. The robotic hawk dropped Scrooge and he landed on the ground safely as the hawk flew out of here.

Then he walked over to Webby and picked her up, his heart breaking when he sees her almost beat-up form. Then he held her in his arms tightly as he found the documents on the table and left the lair.

Throughout the departure, Webby started to smile in her sleep as she slept peacefully in Scrooge's arms...


	16. Beware

Scrooge glared at Magica as she cackled manically. He tried to struggle out of the shadow tentacles that he and the children are trapped in. Now, you may be wondering...

_How did they get into this mess?_

Well, it all started in the late night when there was a purple explosion outside near the manor. Of course, Scrooge woke up in alert and he woke up the children so they can check it out.

Once they got outside though, they couldn't believe their eyes. Standing right in front of the group is...

_Magica De Spell._

"Magica!? How did you get back here!?" Scrooge questioned exasperatedly. Magica laughed, happy to see that she left a mark on Scrooge ever since the Shadow War. "I'm here to get revenge, take your Number One Dime, and take over Duckburg, of course... I'm gonna have to get through you and your pesky kids though..." Magica stated her plans.

"Not if we can help it!" Dewey said as he rushed at Magica. The rest of the kids followed suit and Scrooge followed as their "special weapon".

Magica prepared her magic staff as she planned to whack the kids away. Unfortunately for her, the kids are quite agile on their feet. Dewey slid out of the staff's way, Huey threw his hat at her for distraction, and Louie stood behind her and said, "Oh look, there's the Number One Dime!"

Magica turned around as she demanded, "Where is it!?" Louie snickered as he said, "Nowhere! I hope you enjoy the encore of the rib-kicking though!"

Magica looks at Louie with dread until she got kicked on the back by Webby. "Ow, not again!" Magica lampshaded the repeat performance as she fell down. Scrooge walked over to her and stood there with the Number One Dime on his hands as he said, "You're no match for the McDuck family! Any last words before I find a way to seal you in there?"

Magica looked back in contempt and then she smiled wickedly.

_"Watch out."_

Suddenly, Scrooge and the kids got grabbed by the shadow tentacles. They didn't have enough time to react before they got wrapped up.

And that's how they got into this mess.

"Now that I got all of you... It's time for you to experience your worst nightmares!" Magica declared as she shot purple beams at the group. Right after that, they saw visions...

_Scrooge finally managed to get to the moon, using his new and improved rocket ship. He was bouncing with excitement once he got there. He was so sure that Della was there...after all, where else would she crash at? Once he got there though, he spotted Della's dead body in one of the moon craters... Needless to say, he cried out in anguish as he cradled his dear niece's body..._

_As for Webby, she's simply experiencing losing Lena over and over. What makes this devastating for her is because she's finally happy to see Lena again...but she keeps having to witness her get zapped away again and again... Webby screamed as she started to lose her mind..._

_And for the triplets, it wasn't any better. Louie somehow got into the deep ocean and he struggled to stay afloat... Huey and Dewey swam over to him, brotherly instincts taking over. They got to Louie and they gave him a life vest for him to keep afloat. Right after that though, two tentacles wrapped around Huey and Dewey, dragging them down underwater with a intent to drown them. Huey and Dewey struggles with all of their might, but they couldn't make it and they drowned... Louie witnessed all of this and he cried, thinking that it was his fault that his brothers' lives got taken..._

All of a sudden, they all heard a loud voice...

**"WAKE UP, GUYS!"**

They did exactly that and when they regained consciousness, they saw Donald standing in front of them while a weak Magica just stood there with shock. Scrooge took note of a broken magic staff on the ground and a bump on Donald's head, indicating that Donald purposefully hit himself on the head with the staff, breaking the staff as a result.

Magica, in her weak form, ran off to the woods while saying, "Curse you, Duck! You're now my rival as well!" Donald nodded happily, proud to be a tough rival in someone's eyes.

Once that was done and over with, Donald looked at the family and he asked, "What's wrong? You guys seem to be crying." That's when Scrooge finally noticed the dampness in his eyes and he denied, "Nothing! We're fine and dandy here!" Donald crossed his arms with his eyebrow raised. "Sure... We'll discuss this later. Right now, let's go have a feast to celebrate the victory in this tough battle." He suggested.

"Great idea, my dear nephew! Let's go, kids!" Scrooge said. The kids can only nod as they followed their uncles inside.

_It may have been painful, but at least the tough part is now over..._


	17. Feast

After such a hard-fought battle, the McDuck family definitely deserved a feast. Which is exactly what they are having right now.

Mrs. Beakley cooked and served up dinner while others are in the dining room, discussing about practically everything. Once she arrives with the food, everyone GOBBLED that food. They probably haven't eaten food in a while, but gosh.

After a brief eating contest between Huey and Louie (Louie only lost because the last food he had to eat are hot dogs and he's having none of it), Scrooge looked at Donald and he said, "Thank you so much, Donald. Without your help, we would have been doomed."

"Aww, it was nothing, Uncle Scrooge. Want some pie?" Donald said as he handed Scrooge an apple pie. "Ooh, don't mind if I do, my dear nephew!" Scrooge accepted as he took a bite.

Meanwhile, the triplets are enjoying the macaroni and cheese. Cheesy goodness at its finest, they definitely thought. Webby cheerfully watched them eat and then she suddenly frowned. Dewey noticed this...and he hugged Webby. Feeling speechless, Webby could do nothing but hug back.

"Ooooh!" Huey said. Dewey shot him a glare until Louie said, "Hey, at least we're together instead of being separated." The triplets immediately looked seriously at Louie before the brothers hugged each other, happy that the visions aren't real. "Awww!" Webby commented at such a sweet scene.

Mrs. Beakley watches the whole thing with a smile. Her theory—that people immediately forget their troubles and cheer up after eating amazing food—worked. So she sat back as she drank the tea and joyfully watched the scene.

_And with this, the family proceeded to have the best feast of their lives..._


	18. Recovery and Perseverance

Once the sun had set and night began to fell and the feast ended, Donald told Scrooge to meet him in Scrooge's study room. Scrooge agreed, wondering what's going on.

Once they went inside the study room a few minutes later, Donald immediately cuts to the chase. "So, these nightmare visions that Magica gave you... What happened there?" He asked in a bit of a concerned tone. Scrooge sighed as he looked down at the floor. No use in playing dumb now.

"Aye... It was about Della... I had finally made it to the moon...only to find her dead. You would not believe how much angst I felt through this..." Scrooge explained as he tried not to cry. That's when Donald hugged Scrooge, which is a rarity, by the way. "There, there... Everything's going to be alright... Remember, you're tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties!" Donald reassured.

Scrooge nodded as he added, "And sharper than the sharpies." Donald chuckled as he replied, "Yeah, that too. And you made your money square." Scrooge looked at Donald with confidence as he said, "You're right, lad... I'm Scrooge McDuck and nothing is ever going to bring me down! After all, I have my family on my side!"

Donald smiled as he said, "Nice to hear that you're back, Uncle Scrooge." Scrooge smirked as he responded, "Hey, I have you and the rest of this family to thank, my wee little nephew." Donald playfully rolled his eyes at being called this...and he thought of something that would soon be a game-changer.

"Hey, if you were getting a nightmare vision about Della on the moon, wouldn't that mean that the real Della is on the moon this whole time?" Donald questioned. That made Scrooge rub his chin in thought. Then he suddenly looked excited. Talk about a sudden mood change!

"You may be right, lad! And she could be still alive because she had a spacesuit on and even if that failed, she could have some Oxychews with her! I'm definitely gonna thank Gyro for making this! Bless me bagpipes, there's hope now!" Scrooge exclaimed happily. Donald nodded with a smile. "I'm glad to hear that, Uncle Scrooge." He said. And that's when their discussion ended.

Meanwhile, night had fully arrived at this point, so the triplets went to their own rooms so they can sleep. Dewey is peacefully sleeping on his bed until...

_Knock, knock._

Dewey started to woke up as he heard the door slowly opening, expecting to see one of his brothers standing by his doorway, but to his surprise, Webby's standing there.

"Hey, Dewey? Can I talk to you?" Webby asked. Dewey nodded as he answered, "Of course! What brings you here, Webby?" Webby sighed as she said, "Well, I had another nightmare."

"Another?" Dewey questioned. "Yeah. I went to bed early. Remember when I excused myself from the feast early on and told you guys that I'm going to be in my room training? Well, I actually went to bed early." Webby explained. "Oh... Why?" Dewey asked. "Well, I was very tired from the Magica battle, that's all." Webby simply answered.

Dewey nodded understandingly. "Alright. Now, what was your nightmare about?" He questioned, ready to start the comfort whenever Webby needed it.

"Ok, well... The nightmare is about Magica taking Lena away from me... First, Magica captured me and restrained me...so I can watch her zap Lena away from existence again and again... She clearly takes joy from my devastated screams as I struggled from the restraints and I can't do anything about it..." Webby described her bad dream.

Dewey looked horrified at the concept of this dream and how Webby vividly remembered it. Then he took on a serious look as he said, "Webby, I'm so sorry to hear that... I promise that Lena is safe in a place near you..." He reassured Webby. Webby just nodded as she slowly started to cry. "Ok... It's just that I want to see Lena again so badly..." She wished. Dewey stroke her hair as he answered, "And you will, believe me. Right now, I need you to stay strong, for all of us...and for me." Then a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

Webby looked up at Dewey in wonder and then she started to smile. "You're right, Dewey..." She said. "And remember, she'll always be with you." Dewey said with a wink, intentionally reminding Webby of the time that he first said that after the Shadow War.

Webby giggled, finding this adorable. Then she asked nervously, "Hey, can I sleep with you? That way, I can feel safer...?"

"Yep! Anything for you, Webby!" Dewey said as he laid down and made space for Webby. She laid down next to him and when they were about to sleep, Webby said, "Good night, Dewey." Dewey replied, "Good night, Webby."

Then she kissed him on the cheek before going to sleep, making Dewey's blush even more apparent. He went to sleep after that.

_These guys may have been going through hard times, but with each other, they'll always recover and persevere..._


	19. Depths

Piloting vehicles was always Launchpad's forte. He has piloted the limo, airplane (his favorite vehicle), and the submarine in his lifetime. And in today's adventure with the McDuck family, he's going to drive the submarine over to an underwater city (the one that actually works and isn't upside-down.)

He had always found the submarine to be the easiest to pilot since he had never crashed it. The submarine passengers really appreciated this because an underwater crash would actually mean death.

Dewey is sitting on the seat, saying, "Are we there yet?" Scrooge shook his head as he answered, "Not yet, Sonny Jim!" Dewey gasped. "You called me that on purpose!" He accused. "Maybe, maybe not." Scrooge said with a chuckle. Dewey sighed and then he decided to talk to Webby to pass the time.

Launchpad always appreciated a family-like environment. It made him feel more like he's a part of this family and he's definitely loving it. Truly, the McDuck family is amazing.

Then, once Launchpad stopped near the underwater city of Aquaria (nearly crashing into it), the kids got ready to go out as Scrooge ordered, "Now, Launchpad, stay in the sub while we'll go out and get the treasure." Launchpad saluted as he replied, "Aye aye, Mr. McDee!" Scrooge smiled warmly and then he said, "Let's go, kids!" He got out of the sub in the scuba suit and the kids followed suit (literally).

After that, Launchpad closed the air hatch (which prevented the water from coming in) and he leaned back, ready to take a nap when...

_Launchpad._

He awoke and he looked around. "Who's there?" Launchpad questioned.

_Launchpad, come out of the sub..._

Launchpad complied as he puts on his own scuba suit and he got out of the sub. Once he saw who's calling him, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Oceanica...? You're here again?" Launchpad asked with surprise.

The duck mermaid nodded as she said, "Yes...and I need your help. Aquaria is in trouble. We need to get an evil shiny artifact before it explodes and takes Aquaria with it." Launchpad nodded as he said, "Ok, you can count me in!"

**A few minutes later...**

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You want us to find a dangerous artifact that can destroy this whole underwater city, in an underwater museum?" Launchpad questioned as they swam inside. "Yes." Oceanica replied bluntly. "...Ok! Makes sense to me!" Launchpad responded with his usual ditzy flair.

As they swam into the artifact room, Oceanica said, "Ok, we need to find the most innocent-looking artifact. That's the artifact that we're trying to find." Launchpad nodded as he looked around. Then he saw one artifact: Golden Stick.

"Hey, I think I found it!" He said. Oceanica swam over and she sighed at the sight. "Launchpad, that's not it. You could poke people with sticks." She stated. "Whoops! Better keep searching." Launchpad said. Once he went back to searching, Oceanica giggled to herself as she thought, "Good ol' silly Launchpad."

After a few minutes of searching, Launchpad went up to Oceanica and he said, "I think I found it..." He showed her a baby rattle. "It looks so innocent!" He stated. Oceanica inspected it and she nodded. "It looks like the most innocent thing ever. Why isn't it shining though...?" She wondered.

"Oh, you mean this?" Launchpad asked as he took a glowing baby rattle out of his pocket. "I was hoping to use that as a flashlight."

Oceanica gasped. "This is the one! Good job, Launchapd! Wow, you're such a genius sometimes!" She complimented in such a flurry that Lauchpad can only smile in a dopey way. And then...

**FIVE MINUTES UNTIL EXPLOSION.**

"Oh gosh, we need to get out of here! Follow me! I know a good place to put this thing!" Oceanica said as she swam out of the museum. Launchpad followed while holding the glowing baby rattle.

A few minutes of frantic swimming later, they swam out of Aquaria and they stopped near the sea geyser. "Place it there and its explosion won't reach the city and us." Oceanica explained. Launchpad threw the glowing baby rattle into the sea geyser hole. Then they stepped away from it and...

**BOOM!**

A sea geyser erupted thanks to an explosion. It definitely increased the water temperature at the sea depths, but it also has a side-effect of making Launchpad's scuba suit look dusty. Oceanica giggled as she said, "Well, that was quite an adventure. It was nice seeing you again." Launchpad smiles as he replied, "Same to you, Oceanica."

She smiled as well and then she said, "Well, I have to get back to Aquaria now. See you soon, Launchpad!" She waved goodbye as she swam back to the underwater utopia. Launchpad waved back and then he swam back to his sub.

Shorty after Launchpad got back in the sub, the adventuring family arrived. "We're back, Launchpad!" Scroogie announced as he placed the treasure of the Golden Toothpick into his pocket.

The kids noticed Launchpad's dusty look on his scuba suit and Huey said, "Launchpad, why do you suddenly have a dusty look?" Launchpad shrugged as he said, "Oh, I'm just playing around on the underwater sand. No big deal." The kids seems satisfied with the answer as Louie said, "Ok, that makes sense."

Once Launchpad got back into the driving seat, he looked out into the window as he said to himself, "Oceanica, I'll always remember you..." Then he drove the sub and the group back to Duckburg.

_This whole mini-adventure is now part of Launchpad's cherished memories of his past..._


	20. Heights

A day in the amusement part is what the kids needed after a long week of adventuring. Fortunately, they got that chance today. So they brought tickets and now they get to spend a day in Funworld.

Webby is easily the most excited out of the four, having never been in an amusement park before. She speculated that it'll be like Funso's Funzone, but bigger. And when she got inside with the boys, she gasped. She couldn't believe the spectacular sight of thrilling rides, interesting attractions, and delicious food.

Dewey took note of the happy expression on Webby's face and smiled. It always warms his heart to see Webby happy...

"Let's go to the Hall of Mirrors!" Huey said, apparently in an excitable mood. "Alright, but please stick by my side so I won't get lost like last time." Louie requested. Huey nodded as he said, "Ok. Whatever makes you feel safe, Louie." Then they walked over to the Hall of Mirrors.

Dewey and Webby looked at each other. "I wanna go on the most thrilling rides ever!" She said excitedly. He smiled as he replied, "You got it, Webby!"

So they went on all the thrilling rides you can think of: Rollercoasters, Death Drop, river rides, you name it! And throughout all of these rides, Dewey and Webby keep unintentionally hugging each other. They always wondered why they keep getting a warm feeling in their hearts whenever they did this, but they didn't even notice!

Finally, once the two got out of the bumper cars ride, Webby spotted the Ferris Wheel. She gasped. She had always wanted to be on the Ferris Wheel. "Dewey! We must go there!" Webby exclaimed as she dragged Dewey there. Dewey smirked as he let her drag him there, knowing what to expect.

Once they got on the Ferris Wheel, it started to rotate, sending the box that Webby and Dewey are in up to the sky.

Once it got to the top, the Ferris Wheel stopped. Webby looked around in puzzle. "...Was it supposed to do that?" She asked. Dewey simply nodded. "Yup. It's letting you enjoy the view. Take a look." He said as he pointed down below. Webby looked down and gasped at the sight. The view is incredible from this location and the sunset is here at the time, so the lighting made the view even better.

Webby sighed dreamily. "This is the best day ever..." "I know, right? I get to do all the thrilling stuff today..." Dewey said before looking at Webby. "...but even better, I got to do them...with you." A blush appeared on Dewey's cheeks as he looked down out of shyness.

Webby looked at Dewey with surprise. "Y-you really think so?" She asked in such a hopeful way. Dewey nodded in silence as he looked at Webby in the eyes. Webby blushed too as she did the same. Once the eye contact has been made, it stayed that way for a long time...

_...until they closed their eyes, slowly leaned in, and kissed._

After a few seconds, they let go and they looked at each other while blushing hard. Then they suddenly broke out into giggles. Then they enjoyed a slow and peaceful ride down.

_That's when Dewey and Webby knew that their love for each other is at their peak height at this point..._


	21. A Change In Course

Scrooge swatted the leaves out of the way with the machete as he led Donald and the kids through the jungle. They are on the quest to obtain the "Forget-Me-Not" treasure. They actually don't know what that treasure looks like, but they are confident that they'll find out soon. They always solved mysteries and rewrote history, after all.

Once Scrooge got to the clearing in the jungle, he looked at the map. This map is a little convoluted, but Scrooge could read it...or at least he thinks he does.

"Curse me kilts..." He muttered. Then he pointed ahead of him. "Let's go this way, laddies and lassies!" He called out as he walked that way. The others have no choice but to follow Scrooge so they won't get lost.

Scrooge followed the map as he continued throughout the jungle with his family. Once they got to the another clearing though...

...they discovered that they're at the same clearing.

"Ok, something tells me that there's something mystical at play and we have to outsmart it." Huey stated as he looked around. "Sounds about right, lad. The question is, how...?" Scrooge replied as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I have a solution. Let's chop down all the trees!" Webby suggested as she struck a karate pose.

"I don't think that's practical, Webbigail, but good suggestion, anyways." Scrooge commented. "Aww..." Webby sighed. Dewey stroke her hair as he said, "Don't worry, Webby. Maybe you'll get to do it someday." Webby smiled at this. Louie took note of his sibling and his best friend's high chemistry and smirked.

"Well, what would work, Uncle Scrooge?" Donald questioned with his eyebrow raised. "Well, based on my observations, we have to do the most unintuitive thing ever." Scrooge explained. "Sounds simple enough. Let me try." Donald said as he took a deep breath...and he screamed as he ran through the leaves ahead. It seem to work...

...until Donald ran back to the same clearing a minute later.

Donald realized what just happened and crossed his arms in frustration as he exclaimed, "Aww, phooey!" Louie shrugged. "That's just Uncle Donald's bad luck, I assume. Let me show you how it's done." He said. Then he made lots of roaring sounds as he walked through the leaves. Not even a minute later, he walked to the same clearing once more. "Oh come on!" He groaned.

And thus, began one of the most silliest things Scrooge has ever seen. He can't resist to laugh as he witnessed Dewey moonwalking, Webby backflipping, and Huey reading his guidebook while walking through the leaves. None of their methods worked, but Scrooge thought it was worth it to see the hilarious results.

Then all of a sudden, Scrooge got a lightbulb idea. Then he simply ordered, "Follow me." Right after that, he backtracked to the first path that they crossed. The others followed.

Sure enough, when they got to the other clearing, there's a temple nearby! "Yes! I knew that would work! Nice try, mystical forces, but you're no match for Scrooge McDuck!" Scrooge boasted. The others seem pretty impressed as the group entered the temple.

Once inside, they saw that there are three passageways. They agreed that Donald would go to the first one, the kids would go to the second one, and Scrooge would go to the third one alone. He's totally fine with that. After that, they walked through their respective passageways.

_This just goes to show that sometimes, changing your course is a good idea..._


	22. Elemental

After walking through the first passageway, Donald noticed that he just walked into a room with a pedestal. He saw that the pedestal has four symbols on it. There are water, fire, rock, and wind symbols. Donald is already starting to see an elemental theme here.

Then he spied a button on top of the pedestal. He pressed it and...

Huh? He suddenly felt a rush in himself. It felt like as if someone put the elemental powers in him... He assumed that some spirits wanted to test him...

Then all of a sudden, the room went below freezing. Icicles are already appearing on the ceiling. Soon, the ceiling is covered with icicles.

Naturally, Donald shivered. "Aw, phooey, who's using the ancient air conditioner!?" He muttered as he looked up. One icicle fell near him...and that's when he got the gist of what's about to happen. He braved himself...but then, he realized that he has elemental powers now.

So he put these powers to good use and he sprayed fire around the room so the icicles can melt before they fall. Once that got taken care of, Donald said, "Phew! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Then he looked down and he noticed that the floor is slowly turning to lava.

He jumped up in pain and he used earth powers to create a platform for him. Then he used the ice powers to freeze the lava. Now the floor is basically an ice skating rink. "Wow! Any more surprises that this room has?" He commented as he put his guard up. All of a sudden, he got blown all around the room due to heavy wind.

"You...have...got...to be...kidding me!" Donald managed to say as he flew around the room. Then he used his own wind power to try to calm down the hyper wind, hopefully fighting fire with fire.

Sure enough, the winds calmed down. Donald fell to the ground after that. "OOF! Ow... There should be one last obstacle left..." He observed as he rubbed his head and got up. As if on cue, wooden arrows shot out from the walls.

Donald quickly reacted with ice walls that protect him from all sides. All the wooden arrows got stuck in the ice wall, meaning that Donald's plan is working.

Once all the arrows are gone, Donald melted the ice walls with fire and he noticed that the door to the next room has opened, which meant that Donald passed his test. Smiling, he went over to the door, but not before feeling the sensation of the elemental powers being taken away from him. Once he figured that out, he sighed and said, "Aw, Phooey..." Then he shrugged and walked to the next room.

_He understood that not everything lasts forever...not even elemental powers..._


	23. Move to the Beat

The kids entered the chamber room. They looked around for any signs of a challenge. "Huh... Seems to be nothing here except for a closed door." Louie commented. "Yeah, but you know how temples are! There's gotta be a secret here somewhere!" Dewey stayed as he searched around the room. The others shrugged and joined him.

Huey whistled at one point and all of a sudden, a microphone stand rose up from the ground in the middle of the room. "Whoa! Seems like you triggered something!" Webby said with wonder. Huey rubbed his chin in thought, deducing what the challenge is about.

"Hmm... Seems like someone needs to sing a song into this microphone in order to start a challenge..." Huey began as he looked around the room. He spotted an ancient drawing of people dancing on the wall. "...and the rest of us needs to dance to the song in order to finish this challenge!" He deduced.

"Sounds fun! So... Who's gonna sing?" Dewey asked. Webby shrugged while Huey said, "I don't think I can sing..." Then one hand rose up. They looked over to see that it was...Louie! "I'll sing. You guys go do your thing." He said as he walked over to the microphone stand. He cleared his throat and began to sing. He plans to sing a song that he came up with, thanks to constant adventuring.

_"Life is like a hurricane, here in Duckburg. Race cars, lasers, aero planes, it's a duck blur..."_

Dewey immediately breakdanced while Huey just simply does the worm dance move. Webby simply tap-danced.

_"Might solve a mystery...or rewrite history! DUCKTALES! WOO-OO!"_

Huey dabbed while dancing, hoping that it would count as a dance move. Dewey joined Webby and they danced together.

_"Every day they're out there making DUCKTALES! WOO-OO! Tales of daring, do bad and good luck-tales!"_

At this point, Dewey and Webby danced while holding their hands. Huey watched with curiosity while doing simple dance moves.

_"D-d-danger lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you! What to do, just grab on to some DUCKTALES! WOO-OO!"_

Dewey spun Webby around while Huey is still watching and dancing.

_"Every day they're out there making DUCKTALES! WOO-OO! Tales of daring, bad and good, not ponytales or cottontails, no, DUCKTALES! WOO-OO!"_

Dewey then lifted and threw Webby up into the air, allowing her to do some impressive air tricks before landing on her feet. Huey saw this and he immediately felt impressed at all of this as he stopped dancing.

"Whoa... You guys are awesome! Dewey and Webby, nice moves! Louie, that was some impressive singing voice you got there!" Huey complimented. The recipients of those compliments all smiled.

Then Webby said, "You mean WE are awesome. We all worked together to beat this challenge!" Dewey nodded in agreement as he exclaimed, "Yeah! We are the awesome duck kids!"

Louie smiles cooly before he noticed that the door to the next room is now open. "Ooh, guys, the door is now open! We should get going." He stated. The others agreed as the kids walked to the next room.

_Needless to say, the dancing is their favorite part in this adventure..._


	24. Old-Fashioned

Scrooge walked into his challenge room with utter confidence. The experienced and seasoned adventurer knew what he was getting himself into. That's why he immediately scanned the room for secrets once he went in.

He saw the pedestal with a big rock on it. Interesting. He checked the walls for anything hollow.

No such luck.

Then he tried to see if there's any code on this door, only to find none. "What does this room even have...?" He asked himself. Then he decided to search everywhere.

He searched every corner in the room. He searched every nook and cranny. He even searched the ceiling, which is very tricky to do because he has to stay balanced on his cane while he searched the ceiling.

Ultimately, these efforts proved to be fruitless when he found absolutely nothing. Scrooge decided to use his cell-phone, hoping to search up more strategies for a room like this. The only results he got is having no service in this area.

Scrooge decided to curse under his breath.

Then he exhaled. No need to go into that territory. The walls could be thin and the kids could hear him.

Finally, he decided to find a use for the rock. He walked over to the pedestal and examined the rock. Maybe the rock has magical properties or something like that? He doesn't see anything glowing or something like that...

He threw the rock against the wall. Seems like the only power it has is being invulnerable. Which isn't useful in the situation where you need to find a way to get to the other room. Maybe he can sculpt the rock into something useful? Nah, he doesn't have enough resources to do so...

Scrooge growled in frustration. "How do I do this!?" He yelled. Then he threw the huge rock at the door in frustration...which broke the door down.

He felt dumbstruck upon seeing this. He can do that this whole time!? Then he shook his head in disbelief. "Curse me kilts... Oh well, at least I found a way through..." He said as he left the room, but not before going back and taking the rock with him just in case he needs another stupid solution.

_Scrooge learned a lesson that day... He learned that sometimes, the old-fashioned solution wins the day..._


	25. Unexpected

The entire adventuring group met up with each other after going through their trials. Once they did, Dewey noticed Scrooge holding a rock. "What is that rock for? Rocks aren't very useful." He stated like a naive child. Scrooge only grumbled in response.

Once they got to the center of a huge room, Scrooge noticed something. The room is unusually huge... There's an elements pedestal, a microphone stand, and a rock pedestal in the middle of the room. That means...

Wait. What are these three glowing balls suddenly floating above the group? The balls moved around, as if they are taunting the group and then...it swirled around to combine themselves into a giant flaming duck skull head.

**ROAAAAAR!**

It shot flaming balls at the group. They simply dodged to the side, but they weren't prepared for what happened next...

The flaming balls suddenly turned into a flaming rope and it lassoed the group...except Donald. He hid off to the side while others got lassoed in.

Then they got lassoed closer to the flaming skull. Donald watched this and couldn't bear to let this happen. So he got out of his little hiding spot and he ran right to the element pedestal. Once he pressed the button there, he felt a sensation of the elemental powers entering his system.

Once that was done, he used the earth power to make his way over to the flaming skull...and he thought of a new element to use: Water. So he used his water powers to splash it on the flaming skull. This took away the flames.

The floating skull screamed in agony as the flame lasso disappeared with the flame itself. The group got freed as the result. After that, they immediately got to work.

Louie ran to the microphone stand and he sang out a short ditty.

_"We're in a race against time, now beat this dumb skull!"_

The other kids danced as a support for the uncles. Donald nodded at Scrooge and vice versa for Scrooge. Then Donald used wind to fly up to the floating skull and used his ice powers to freeze it. That made it fall to the ground.

Scrooge finished it off by throwing a huge rock at it, shattering the ice and the skull. "Woohoo!" The group cheered, happy that they finally defeated such a huge obstacle.

Then all of a sudden, a golden glowing ball appeared in a middle of a room. It's showing some sort of reflection there...

The group gathered around that particular glowing ball. They all looked at it in awe. "Whoa..." Louie said. Dewey, feeling curious, touches it.

The result? Everyone got blinded by the flash that the ball emitted.

_Unbeknownst to them, they are being transported from something unexpected to something that they have experienced before..._


	26. Memory

Dewey woke up slowly, not knowing what's going on at first...until he remembered what just happened. So he touched the glowing golden ball and that transported him somewhere...and for some reason, it seems to be ONLY him. He doesn't see anyone else near him. He doesn't see his brothers, his beloved, and his uncles...

"Guys..?" He said as he took note of his surroundings. He's in...front of the McDuck manor? So he somehow got home already... He walked inside.

Once he's inside, he spotted good ol' Scrooge and...oh. Oh boy... Dewey thought that it's impossible, but...it seems to be happening right in front of him.

_His mom is there._

"Mom!" Dewey called out as soon as he saw her. Despite this, his mom or Scrooge never noticed him. That's when Dewey realized that he's just witnessing the memories of his mom. He prepared himself to see the inevitable soon.

He decided to hear their conversation. "So, how does it feel now that you know that you're going to become a mother soon, lass?" Scrooge asked Della. "It sure feels thrilling! I bet taking care of these three little guys will be the biggest adventure of my entire life!" She excitedly replied.

"I'm glad to hear that!" He said. Then Donald walked inside the room and upon spotting the two, he excitedly ran to them. "Hey, guys! So when's the next big adventure?" He exclaimed happily.

Dewey took note of how Donald acted. "He never acted like this now... Maybe something happened that changed him to his overprotective self..." He thought.

"Soon, Sonny Jim!" Scrooge said. Donald rolled his eyes at that one, but he still maintained that smile. Seems like these guys are just one big, happy adventuring group.

All of a sudden, Dewey got transported to the next memory. He's now witnessing Della about to enter a rocket ship. He quickly used his ghost memory powers to teleport inside. Once he's in, he saw his mother pressing buttons, getting ready for takeoff.

"I'm so glad that Scrooge left this for me! It's so nice of him to let me have my last adventure before I'm going to take care of my precious babies!" Della said excitedly. Dewey smiled at this, happy to hear that Della still cared despite recklessly going on a joyride.

Then the rocket launched and he's looking around frantically. This rocket launched rather fast and is heading for the atmosphere in one minute flat. Soon, he already saw the cosmic storm that is about to fall on the rocket.

"Oof... This is bad. I got this though, Uncle Scrooge." Della spoke through the communicator. "Turn back!" Scrooge shouted before the communicator turned off. The rocket suddenly rocked violently thanks to getting hit by cosmic storm bolts. Dewey held on for dear life as the rocket crashed to the moon...and he lost consciousness...

When he woke up, he's now in the space center control room, where Scrooge is at. He saw Scrooge...crying? That's when he figured out what just happened. Scrooge just lost Della (or at least, he thinks that) and he's now mourning.

Dewey went over to comfort Scrooge (despite knowing that he's in memory ghost form), but Donald walked inside the control room. "Where's Della?" He asked curiously. Scrooge decided to stop crying as he looked at Donald. "Well... She took the rocket that I made for her. It was supposed to be a surprise, but she took it early, going on a reckless joyride. Now, I understand that she wants to get a last adventure in before she takes care of her kids, but still..." Scrooge explained.

Donald looks shocked. "What!? Wait a minute, you made that rocket!?" He demanded. Scrooge felt uneasy as he replied with, "Yes...?"

Donald huffed. "I can't believe it... I lost my twin sister because of you... That's it. I'm done with adventures now. My sister got addicted to them because you introduced us to adventures! This is all your fault! I'm not going to let anyone hurt someone that I care about! And I'll prove it by taking great care of my sister's babies! I won't expose them to adventure and let them get hurt and lose them! No, never again!" He declared. "So that's how Uncle Donald became overprotective..." Dewey noted.

Scrooge looks utterly shocked and angry at the same time. Then he responded, "If that's what you really think, then you should get out now."

"Fine! I'll go back to my houseboat with the babies! And I'm not going to speak to you again!" Donald yelled as he left the room with three eggs. "NEITHER AM I!" Scrooge shouted back.

Dewey witnessed the whole thing in shock. Seeing them fight is pretty much mentally taxing for Dewey too, as evidenced by him falling down from exhaustion.

_All Dewey can say is, the memories are not very pleasant..._


	27. Family Reunited

_"Dewey...? Dewey, wake up!"_

Dewey started to open his eyes to a blinding sunset. Where was he now? He's hoping that he doesn't have to experience more painful memories...

He started to see his brothers, Webby, and his uncles right in front of him, getting in the way of the sunset. They seem very concerned about Dewey's well-being. Once they saw him awake, Webby leapt at him and hugged him. "Dewey, you're ok! Oh, thank goodness!" She said. His brothers sighed in relief while Scrooge asked, "What happened to you, lad? We saw you touch that glowing ball while we shielded our eyes from the flash. Is everything ok?"

Dewey nodded weakly. "I think so... I have seen certain memories though...and I think I should explain this to all of you." He stated. "Oh... Well, I'm going to set up the campfire. Once that's done, you can go ahead and tell us." Scrooge said. Dewey nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, I almost forgot! I gathered some sunflowers for you while you were out cold! I hope you like them!" Webby explained as she handed said sunflowers to Dewey. Dewey smiled and as he was about to thank her, Donald sneezed, thanks to being in the sunflowers' proximity. The twist is that he actually sneezed out fire. Of course, everyone looks at him in curiosity.

One hour later, Scrooge just finished making the campfire with the help of Donald and his newfound elemental powers. Then the group sat down around the fire and Dewey sighed. "So, those are the memories I saw..."

"I saw the classic adventuring trio of Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Donald, and mom. They seem so different back then, especially Uncle Donald. He seems so much more peppy back then and he seemed to love adventures as well!" Dewey told. "Whoa... That's pretty hard to believe!" Louie commented. "See, I knew Donald was awesome back then!" Webby exclaimed. Huey nodded in agreement. Donald chuckled bashfully, not used to receiving compliments.

"Then I saw how mom got into the rocket and how she crashed into the moon. Needless to say, it was pretty intense. Even Uncle Scrooge told her to turn back!" Dewey continued. "Aye, it's true. I sure didn't want to lose my niece and well... Life can be cruel sometimes." Scrooge said with a frown. The others gasped at this revelation.

"That's not the worst part though... The fight between Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald already took that place. Donald first became overprotective and Scrooge was really hurt and angry that he got accused of this... They decided not to speak to each other for a really long time... It's like they're both done with the family..." Dewey said as he struggled to not lose himself in this stress. Scrooge and Donald frowned, feeling very guilty about their past actions. Then they looked at each other.

"Uncle Scrooge... I'm so sorry that I said those things to you... You're the best uncle ever." Donald said sincerely. This really did melt Scrooge's heart as he started to cry tears of joy. "Aww... It's alright, lad. You'll always be the best nephew I'll ever had." He replied sweetly. "Hey!" Dewey called out, clearly offended. "Ok, fine. You kids are the best grandnephews and best honorary grandniece I'll ever have." Scrooge said as he rolled his eyes. Then he and Donald hugged each other.

Needless to say, everyone else joined in this hug, feeling all warm and happy in their hearts.

_And that's when they knew how true family reunion feels..._


	28. Hopes

Things finally seem to go back to normal once the group returned to McDuck Manor. They're starting to come to terms about what happened in the past and they learned that family bond is no doubt truly unbreakable. And Webby definitely knew that.

She noticed that the whole family is pretty chummy with each other.,. What she didn't notice is that Lena watched the whole thing unfold from her shadow. Needless to say, Lena is impressed at the whole family and Webby didn't even know that Lena is still in her shadow, watching her...

_Well, all of that changed today._

One night, Webby was playing the shadow puppet game with the triplets in her darkly-lit room. She managed to make a variety of impressive shapes and the triplets did their best to match those shapes. Huey is in first place as of right now, because he knew the exact measurements of the shapes and stuff like that. Of course, Louie and Dewey aren't happy about that, but it's no big deal.

The game went on as normal...until Webby made a shadow puppet shape that bears resemblance to what Lena looks like.

All of a sudden, the shadow turned blue, piquing Webby and the triplets' curiosity. "Whoa, what is this?" Huey questioned. Then Lena appeared in that shadow in full view of everyone else. Webby nearly froze in shock at this sight of her long-lost best friend.

Then...after a long pause...she hugged the wall while crying tears of joy. "Lena! Oh gosh, I missed you so much!" She exclaimed tearfully. "Believe me, Webs, I missed ya too. And let me just say that I'm so proud of how much emotional progress you're making... I'm glad to see that your family helped out as well." Lena said with a smile.

Webby just continued to hug the wall as she felt a hugging sensation from her shadow bestie. The boys could only watch with a smile as they said, "Awwww!"

Then Webby said, "We must tell Uncle Scrooge the exciting news!" After that, she immediately sped out of her room and the triplets followed her, feeling excited as well.

_Thanks to this event, a beacon of hope has now been planted in Webby and her peers..._


	29. The Moon

Scrooge decided to go to the space center that same night, apparently being in a nostalgic mood. Sure, some bad memories may have came from that place, but the good memories outnumber the bad ones. He remembers taking Della to that place so much when she was young. Gosh, she was so fascinated with a mere concept of space traveling that it made Scrooge smile.

These memories are really making him wish that things were simple back then, but oh well. He wouldn't have it any other way. After all, he's having so much fun adventuring with his nephews and his honorary grandniece. What more could he ask for?

...Well, he still wishes that Della would return, but hey, at least he's still happy.

Then he walked to the control room. He sighed, knowing that the biggest fight in the McDuck family took place here. The only good news from this is that it's resolved now. Now, if only he can deal with Donald's clumsiness and temper...

All of a sudden, Donald walked in. Once he saw Scrooge, he said, "Oh, you too?" Scrooge simply nodded in response. Donald stood next to him in front of the control room monitor. "Well, at least we're still in one piece." Donald stated. "Aye... Family is the greatest treasure of all." Scrooge said. "You said it, Uncle Scrooge!" Donald agreed.

After that, Webby and the boys ran inside in such an excited fervor. "What happened, kids?" Scrooge asked. "Lena is alive and she's now in my shadow!" Webby happily explained as she pointed at her shadow. Lena can be seen, smiling at Scrooge. "Bless me bagpipes, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you, lass!" Scrooge said to Webby. She smiled in response.

Then suddenly, the control monitor turns on. And guess what?

Della is shown on this monitor.

She's currently looking at the camera with a grin. Her grin became even more apparent once she saw who's on the other end of the monitor. "Hey, guys! Wowie, you have no idea how much I missed you all! Especially you, Donald and Uncle Scrooge!" She exclaimed. Scrooge and Donald screamed upon seeing Della. She chuckled. "Whoa, no need to be THAT excited."

"Della, the feeling is definitely mutual here." Scrooge stated with a big smile. "YEAH! It's so nice to see you again, sis!" Donald said. "Aww!" Della replied. Then she spotted the boys and Webby. "Ooh, there's my precious babies, along with their precious friend! I can't wait to see you guys once I get out of this moon and back to Earth!" She said.

The boys cried tears of joy in response. "We definitely missed you, mom!" Dewey said this tearfully. Webby and Lena watched this with a knowing smile. "Aww, don't worry! I'll be back soon!" Della replied with a happy wink.

"No need! I'll build a rocket ship as quick as I can and we'll come and bring you back home!" Scrooge stated his plan. "Alright! That sounds good to me! See ya soon, guys! And good luck!" Della accepted the plan.

And that's when the transmission ended.

Scrooge now knew what to do. He'll build a rocket, bring his family along for a ride, and finally bring Della back home after all these years. He knows that it won't be easy, but with his family, he felt like he could achieve anything he puts his mind to. "We're coming for you, Della..." Scrooge thought confidently.

And just like that, the moon has transformed from a symbol of despair to a symbol of hope...

**THE END**


End file.
